See you tomorrow
by gillovnyaf
Summary: Uma versão da cena de Stella deitada no sofá do escritório da Reed, no episódio 2x04.


Reed olhou para Stella deitada no sofá de seu escritório e ficou observando-a por alguns instantes. As mãos de Stella estavam entrelaçadas sobre sua barriga e seus olhos estavam fechados, ela parecia estar em um leve cochilo.

Reed levantou da cadeira saindo de trás da mesa em que se encontrava e deixou a sala sem fazer barulho para não acordar Stella. Minutos depois Reed retornou, já havia trocado de roupa e trazia consigo dois copos de café. Ela se aproximou de Stella com bastante cuidado, como se ainda não quisesse acordá-la, e ficou ali parada diante do sofá. Nesse momento Stella abriu os olhos e se deparou com um tímido sorriso de Reed. 

— Você parece cansada. — Reed comentou. 

Stella não disse nada, apenas levantou do sofá e ficou sentada. 

— Trouxe café.

Reed gentilmente entregou o copo para Stella e em seguida sentou ao lado dela. 

— Obrigada. — Stella agradeceu com um meio sorriso. — Não tinha nada mais forte? 

Reed sorriu. 

— Infelizmente não. 

Ambas provaram um pouco do café. O silêncio permaneceu por um breve momento até que Reed o quebrou. 

— Quantas horas você vem dormindo nos últimos dias? 

— Três... Talvez quatro. — respondeu Stella na dúvida. 

— Você precisa descansar. Saindo daqui você vai direto para o hotel? 

Stella olhou intensamente para Reed,achando interessante o fato de ela parecer preocupada com o seu estado físico atual. 

— Estou dormindo no escritório por esses dias. É mais prático. — ela respondeu. 

Elas estavam sentadas tão perto uma da outra que seus ombros se tocavam. Reed olhou para a boca de Stella, depois desviou seu olhar para aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos. E continuou encarando Stella à medida que ia avançando lentamente em direção ao rosto dela e então a beijou, pegando Stella totalmente de surpresa. 

O beijo foi breve, mas Stella pode sentir na pressão de seus lábios como Reed a desejava naquele momento. Ao abandonar aqueles lábios macios, Reed olhou novamente nos olhos de Stella e sussurrou: 

— Você precisa dormir. 

Stella estudou a expressão de seu rosto por alguns instantes e então simplesmente levou sua mão até o rosto de Reed e a puxou para outro beijo. Não foi um beijo explicitamente voraz, mas havia algo logo abaixo da superfície que incendiou o corpo de Reed por dentro. Era como se Stella estivesse tentado absorver algo de sua alma, como se estivesse arrebatado mais do que apenas a parte física de Reed. 

Reed cedeu ao desejo, deitando o corpo no encosto do sofá, totalmente entregue ao beijo. A mão de Stella fez um caminho descendo por seu pescoço até segurar firme um dos seios de Reed e o apertou por cima da roupa, observando a expressão de desejo no rosto dela. Provocando-a, prendeu os dentes ao redor do lábio inferior de Reed e o puxou gentilmente para então voltar a colar sua boca na dela. A morena sentiu um arrepio subindo por suas pernas e aquecendo seu íntimo quando a mão de Stella se enfiou no meio de suas coxas. Com a mão espalmada sobre o sexo de Reed, Stella começou a acariciá-la por cima da roupa enquanto sua língua se movia lentamente com longas lambidas dentro da boca de Reed, sugando a língua com desejo, absorvendo todo o prazer que aquele beijo lhe proporcionava.

A mão sorrateiramente chegou até o elástico da calcinha, a calça que Reed vestia era um pouco apertada, mas Stella tinha as mãos pequenas e isso facilitou a entrada. Ela sentiu as pontas de seus dedos tocarem os pelos pubianos, e antes que pudesse avançar um pouco mais seu celular começou a vibrar. Stella pensou em ignorar, entretanto sabia que não ia parar até que ela atendesse. 

— Desculpa. Tenho que atender. 

— Tudo bem. — Reed disse um tanto ofegante.

Stella se afastou de Reed sem sair do lugar, pegou o celular dentro do bolso do sobretudo e o atendeu. 

— Gibson. 

Reed se ajeitou no sofá e esperou Stella finalizar a ligação. 

— É melhor a gente ir embora. — disse Reed, escondendo sua frustração por trás de um sorriso. 

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Stella, desejando que sua noite não terminasse ali. 

— Está ficando tarde. 

— Ok então. 

Elas saíram juntas sem dizer uma palavra. O carro de Stella estava estacionado logo atrás da moto de Reed. Elas pararam diante da moto para se despedirem. 

— Posso ligar pra você amanhã assim que sair daqui? — Reed perguntou. 

— Claro. — ela respondeu, se aproximou de Reed, segurou firmemente em sua cintura e a beijou. — Até amanhã. — disse Stella, tirando o resto do fôlego de Reed com seu intenso olhar e, em seguida, caminhou até seu carro deixando Reed com um sorriso nos lábios e uma generosa umidade no meio das pernas.


End file.
